


Summer Storm

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-08
Updated: 2003-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Show me what you can do, my Severus. Show me the depth of your powers." Severus Snape proves himself, with powerful, primal magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

No incantation was needed.

Severus did not even bother to draw his wand; he simply raised his arms in the air.

It was an act of will.

_His_  will.

He could still hear the Dark Lord's voice whispering in his ear.  _Show me what you can do, my Severus. Show me the depth of your powers._

He drew in a breath and could feel the night air swirl in his lungs. Severus inhaled again and again and again, until even the clouds in the sky were being drawn to his person. They loomed above him, like the Milky Way in miniature, rotating gently. Lightning crackled around the edges.

Severus closed his eyes.

_This_  was real magic, magic at its most pure and powerful. He reveled in it, wanted to drown in the sheer wonder of it all. He wanted to scream aloud, wanted-

_I want to write my name across the world in fire and blood,_  he'd once told Lucius, ages ago.

This was a start.

Severus allowed himself a low laugh.

The clouds moved above him, slowly contracting into a funnel. The lightning was becoming fiercer.

Severus took in one final, deep breath, drew the storm towards him, into him. It raged across the sky, raged down into his very essence, filling him, nearly overwhelming him with its power. He was dizzy, trembling, half-convinced he could feel something moving up his back, twining 'round his spine.

His will was greater than the gathering storm. He changed it, subtly, subtly, worked his magic, worked  _true_  magic - and for a moment it felt as though something burst through the top of his head-

It felt so good, so good-

Severus exhaled with a moan, felt the storm escape his control, spread swiftly over the countryside, but he no longer cared. His magic had been done. He wasn't sure what kept him standing after that.

With a flash of lightning, and a bass boom of thunder, it started to rain.

Great, fat droplets of blood began to fall on Great Hangleton.

Severus stood unmoving in the downpour, as it coated him like paint. It soaked into his hair and robes, crusted on his skin.

And as abruptly as it began, the rain stopped.

Severus fell to his knees, shaking, triumphant.

The world was red with blood, as far as the eye could see.


End file.
